An Elf Without Heaven
by AJsHellCat
Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood wishes to escape his birthright...he does, but with interesting consequences*COMPLETED*
1. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter One

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and son of Thandruil, bathed beneath one of the kingdom's many waterfalls that cascaded into the large lake on the outskirts of Mirkwood as he did every morning. The sun was just hitting the water, showing traces of its blueness through the black ink color it was at night. The best part of bathing there, and what always kept the Elven Prince coming back to it was the fact that it was the only natural hot spring in all of middle earth which meant that the water was always pleasantly warm. Of course, to Elves, it wouldn't have mattered if the water hadn't been warm since they can't feel the cold anyway. But hey, it was a luxury worth enjoying.  
  
Merrily, Legolas began to sing one of his favourite elvish songs that he had known since childhood. His beautiful and entrancing voice carried into the forest around the falls. Soon animals of all kinds gathered around the edges of the lake to listen to the Elf. Legolas noticed them and smiled. He'd always loved wildlife so it pleased him immensely to see them. Just then, his sharp eyes caught the sight of a familiar face he hadn't seen in months.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas called to him happily and waved. Frodo waved back. "Legolas!" he said once he'd gotten to the edge of the lake.  
  
"I would come out to greet you properly, but I am indecent at the moment. Give me a moment to become so."  
  
Frodo nodded and turned around. Legolas quickly got out and wrapped an Elven towel around his waist. Ducking behind the falls, he quickly dried himself and dressed.  
  
"Ah, there we are." He said, reappearing. "What brings you to Mirkwood my dear friend?"  
  
"I've always wanted to see this place." Frodo admitted. "I heard so much about it from my Uncle Bilbo, I just had to investigate."  
  
"Ever the curious Hobbit." Legolas said, grinning at him. Frodo smiled, knowing it was all too true.  
  
Frodo sighed in contentment as he took in the sweet smells of nature in the air. It was smell he had always loved ever since he had first come to Rivendell years earlier.  
  
"How is your wife, Christine?" Legolas asked, breaking Frodo out of his reverie. The Elf watched a smile spread across his face as one always did when Frodo thought of her.  
  
"She joined me on my journey actually." Frodo sighed happily. "But, she is 7 months with child however. I wanted her to stay behind but she wouldn't have it. She's a spitfire, that woman."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I can imagine." He patted Frodo on the back. "But you love that about her." Frodo grinned shamelessly.  
  
"I do, Legolas, I do. I wouldn't have her any other way."  
  
The two friends began to walk towards the Palace itself. "So, where is your lovely bride?"  
  
"She is inside speaking with Elrond who is visiting with your father."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, remembering the first time the two of them had met. "They didn't have another quarrel did they?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No, thank goodness. She wanted to mend things because, having the huge heart that she has, she felt bad for yelling at him. Elrond was very noble about it all and I believe they are friends now."  
  
"That is good news. Let us find her so that I may see her." Moments later, they entered the Palace. Christine greeted them almost immediately. "Oh my God! Long time no see!" Christine said excitedly and hugged Legolas.  
  
"How are you, my dear friend?" Legolas asked, releasing her.  
  
Christine beamed at him. "Very well!" she patted her stomach. "Going on seven months," she said proudly.  
  
Legolas smiled. "So Frodo told me. How wonderful for you both!"  
  
Christine beamed. "I'm very excited about being a mother." She stole a glance at her husband, "I think Frodo could outrank me. He's been beside himself ever since I told him."  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "Beside himself?"  
  
"He was overjoyed." Christine clarified. "I see." Legolas said, nodding.  
  
"I hope that I can find the kind of love that you and Frodo share." Legolas confided. That had been something that had been weighing on his mind lately, but he hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone. After all, he was just the "stoic warrior" in everyone's eyes. He thanked whoever had sent Christine to Middle Earth. It was so wonderful to have such a good friend in her. Around her, he always knew that he could tell her anything.  
  
Christine patted her friend's back. "You will, my dear Elf. But the thing about love that most people don't know is that you don't usually find love when you're looking for it. It more often than not comes when you're not."  
  
"Really?" Legolas was finding himself very much intrigued. "So, you were not looking for it when you met Frodo?"  
  
Christine shook her head. "No. All I was thinking about was getting my latest book finished. But," She reached over to run her fingers through Frodo's hair. The hobbit closed his eyes, shamelessly enjoying the attention. "I'm grateful that I was able to find Frodo and fall in love."  
  
"Me aswell." Frodo murmured, melting under his wife's touch.  
  
Legolas caught a hint of sadness in her voice and decided to call her on it. "You miss your home, don't you?"  
  
Christine sighed. "At times I do, but what I've gained here makes it all worthwhile."  
  
A mischievous grin was on her face now.  
  
"After all, how could I not want to spend time with someone who is always an adventure?" She winked at Frodo. Frodo grinned back at her, understanding.  
  
Legolas chuckled at the two of them. "Shameless." He muttered.  
  
Frodo grinned. "No doubt about that."  
  
All three of them burst into laughter. Their merriment was cut short when they heard someone calling for Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Ah! There you are!" It was his father, King Thandruil.  
  
"Oh, here we go again." Legolas whispered to the two of them. "He's been preparing me for becoming King every chance he gets lately." Before either of them could respond, Thandruil spoke. "I need to speak with you, Legolas." He said, his voice full of the authority that came with being in the position that he was.  
  
The Elf Prince merely nodded and followed his father to a gazebo out on the Royal Courtyard. Inside, he hoped that this wouldn't take long so he could return to visiting with his friends.  
  
"Now, I must tell you that I have made a very substantial decision as of late. I wish to step down in two months time."  
  
Legolas looked at his father, stunned. "Why is it that you do not wish to be King?"  
  
"I have accomplished all that I wanted to. It is time for someone new. Namely you, my son,"  
  
Fear built up inside the Elf. He was far from ready to be King! There was still so much, he wanted to see and do. He didn't want to be bound to Mirkwood, sitting on a throne day in and day out making decisions. Legolas knew in his heart that it would destroy him for he was a free spirit. Why couldn't his father see that?  
  
Thandruil frowned at his son's distressed expression. "What troubles you?"  
  
Legolas wondered briefly if he should tell his father what he was feeling. 'Probably not.' He thought bitterly. 'He would not understand.'  
  
"Nothing." The Elf Prince said simply. Thandruil didn't look convinced. "You do not wish to be my successor, do you?"  
  
Legolas looked up at his father in shock. How could he have known?  
  
"You underestimate me, my son. I may be King and therefore much of my time is taken, but that does not mean that I do not know you at all."  
  
Defeated, Legolas sighed. "You are right," he admitted. "I do not wish to be King. For I do not think my heart would be in it."  
  
Thandruil stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say next. "This is because you still wish to travel and explore is it not?"  
  
Legolas nodded, inwardly very surprised. Never had he imagined that his father could be so observant. Then again, Legolas thought mentally smiting himself; his father was an Elf nothing got past them. He had a note not to forget that again.  
  
"It is your birthright. You have no choice. For despite your desires, the fact remains that you are indeed my only son and heir."  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. That, unfortunately was a fact he couldn't escape. Thandruil put both of his hands on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
"Do not despair. You will make an excellent King." And with that, he departed.  
  
Legolas silently fumed. Why was it that he had to be the only child? Why couldn't he have a brother to pass the burden to? Life wasn't fair. Never had been and never would be. Legolas knew this all too well. After all, he was thousands of years old. Sighing, the Elf felt his heart sink and the burden of what lay ahead of him rest on his shoulders. 


	2. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter Two

Legolas came back to join his friends. Upon seeing his distraught expression, Christine frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Legolas sighed and relayed the conversation to the two of them.  
  
Christine gave Legolas a look of sympathy, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "But still," she countered, "Is being King as bad as you make it out to be?"  
  
"It is. It's dull and boring and I wish to have no part in it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince, but a normal Elf."  
  
"I know how you feel. I cannot count how many times I wished in my heart that I was not the Ring-bearer and that I could just have stayed in the Shire." Frodo said, hoping that would make the Elf feel better at least a little bit.  
  
Legolas gave Frodo a small smile. "Thank you, my friend. That certainly helps."  
  
Frodo smiled back. "I am glad to know that."  
  
But despite that, here he was still going to have to face the path that had been laid out in front of him since his birth. Legolas sent a silent wish to anyone who was listening that he could escape his future and just be free anyway.  
  
And someone was listening, namely Powers that Be who were about to grant the Elf's wish.  
Christine and Frodo spent the night in Mirkwood, enjoying the hospitality of Legolas's family. For this, Legolas was grateful. It meant that he had his friends at his side and he wouldn't have to face his burden alone. With any luck, Christine would decide to have her baby in the Palace. That way, Legolas could get a two full months of catching up with her and Frodo.  
  
The next day, Legolas woke up and yawned. The sun shone in through his window and warmed his room. He grinned and set to get out of bed. That's when he noticed that something wasn't quite right. Legolas turned his head to his bedroom mirror and nearly fell over in shock at what he saw.  
  
The Elf saw none other than a sleek, golden-haired cat staring back at him. Legolas tried to call for help, but all that came out was a loud meow. Scared now more than ever, he jumped off the bed in search of his friends.  
  
'What has happened to me!' he thought desperately.  
  
'We granted your wish.' A voice told him.  
  
'Who is there?' Legolas demanded, looking all around him.  
  
'This is the voice of the Powers that Be. You wished that you could escape your future. We heard your plea and answered it.'  
  
'I'm a cat! That is not what I had meant!'  
  
'We just grant wishes as we see fit.' The voice said simply.  
  
'Turn me back!' There was no answer. 'Turn me back!' again, no answer. Well, The Elf Prince was on his own. With a cat-huff he stalked off. Meanwhile, Christine and Frodo were sitting at a large Elven table eating breakfast with the Royal Family.  
  
"Where is Legolas this morning?" Christine said, noting his absence.  
  
Thandruil chuckled. "The Prince never likes to be up early. He must prefers to linger in bed."  
  
Frodo and Christine both chuckled at this.  
  
"Frodo doesn't like rising early either." Christine said, grinning at her husband.  
  
Frodo grinned back at her shamelessly in a classic Hobbit fashion. Christine tenderly kissed his mouth. She found that she couldn't resist doing it whenever he did that.  
  
Frodo kissed her back for a moment before realizing that they were not alone. Both of them blushed furiously while everyone just laughed.  
  
Just then, they all heard a soft meow.  
  
'Christine! Frodo!' Legolas called to them then mentally smacked himself when he remembered that they wouldn't be able to understand him.  
  
Frodo smiled at the cat. "One of yours?" he asked Thandruil.  
  
The King frowned. "No, I am afraid not. Although, we have been getting a lot of stray cats around the palace lately. This must be one of them."  
  
'Stray indeed.' Legolas grumbled. Well, until Thandruil reached over to pet him. Then he just purred like a motorboat.  
  
Christine studied the cat for a moment and realized that it's eyes were blue, which she knew was unusual for a cat. A sense of familiarity came over her, as though she had known it from somewhere. Mentally, she shook the sensation off as nonsense.  
  
Legolas noticed her look of recognition. 'If only I could tell you.' He said sorrowfully.  
  
Soon, everyone was growing worried at the Prince's unusual tardiness. It was now mid afternoon and he was usually down by that time.  
  
"Perhaps we should check on him." Thandruil said.  
  
"Indeed." Frodo agreed, and he, Christine and Thandruil went to Legolas's room to see if he was still there. When they go there, the room was empty. The funny thing was, all of Legolas's clothes were in his closet. The only thing that was disturbed were the bed sheets, clearly showing that someone had been sleeping in the bed.  
  
'I'm right here!' Legolas couldn't resist shouting. To everyone else, it just sounded like a loud meow.  
  
"We'll be right back." Christine promised him, thinking he was just lonely.  
  
Legolas sighed and decided to follow them, hoping that maybe there would be something to clue them in on his identity.  
  
'Oh, real likely.' He thought bitterly. But, he had a small hope nonetheless.  
  
When they got there, nothing was out of place, except for the bed which had obviously been slept in. Legolas bounded onto his bed and watched everyone as they hopelessly looked around for him.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be in here." Frodo said after a moment.  
  
"No," Christine agreed. "He doesn't."  
  
"This is very odd. He would never take off like this without telling anyone." Thandruil said, stroking his chin.  
  
"Well," Frodo said after a long moment, "He was feeling a bit angry after your conversation with him the other day. Perhaps he just took some time in forest maybe to think it all over."  
  
Thandruil considered what the Hobbit had just said. "Perhaps. But still, there is a warning in my heart. Something is not right."  
  
"I've got that feeling too." Christine admitted. "Oh, I hope he hasn't hurt himself or anything." She added worriedly.  
  
"I will have all our Royal Guards out to look for him immediately." And with that, he left the room and did just that.  
  
'Oh, but your task is folly.' Legolas thought, still sitting on the bed. 


	3. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter Three

Days went by and still nobody, not even Thandruil's Royal Guards and army could find a trace of the Elven Prince. But still, they persisted in their search. For Legolas was dear to the entire Kingdom. This was not just because he was the heir to the thrown, but because he was dear to the King. And when you were dear to the King, you were dear to everyone.  
  
Christine sank down onto the mattress of the bed in the room she and Frodo were staying in. Tears of worry stung her eyes. Would they ever find her friend? Despite her hope, the chances were dwindling every hour he was still missing.  
  
Frodo entered the room, feeling much the same things she was. Wordlessly, he sat down next to Christine and took her in his arms. Grateful, Christine sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they'll find Legolas?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I cannot say, but I do hope so." Frodo answered honestly.  
  
Just then, the familiar golden cat, otherwise known as Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, hopped onto the bed. Seeing their sad faces, he gently rubbed against them, offering them comfort as best he could.  
  
'Oh, how I wish I could tell you that I'm not lost, but right here with you.' Legolas curled up in Christine's lap and purred, hoping that might help make her feel better at least a little. He was rewarded when she cracked a small smile and stroked his soft fur.  
  
'Ah! There is that tough girl I know so well!' Legolas gave her a cat smile and resumed melting under her administrations.  
  
Legolas stayed with the couple all night, not wishing to leave them alone. Christine and Frodo both took turns petting him until they both fell asleep.  
The next day, Thandruil called everyone for a meeting in the main hall. Curious as to what this was all about. Legolas followed everyone inside. High-stationed Elves, Men, and yes, even Dwarves filled the room. This was obviously a bigger problem than Thandruil had been letting on. Christine's heart constricted in fear at that thought.  
  
"Elves! Men! And our newly befriended Dwarves!" Thandruil said, voice commanding everyone's attention. "I have gathered you all here for one reason: we must find another heir to the kingdom in case Legolas is never found. I know you all wish to hold out hope that he will be found, as do I, but this is an issue that we must face regardless."  
  
Everyone murmured his or her reluctant agreements.  
  
Thandruil cleared this throat before speaking again. "I have a person in mind for this task already and that person is being sought out as we speak."  
  
'I wonder who it is.' Legolas wondered from his position by the front doors. He certainly could not think of whom his father meant. It was obviously someone neither he nor the rest of the kingdom had met yet. Legolas hoped against hope that he could find a way to be himself again before this happened. But on the other hand, this was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He wanted to be free of his obligation to be King and how he was.  
  
'Not at the expense of my friend's misery or my father's.' He thought sadly. The Elf Prince mentally kicked himself. His father spoke again, breaking Legolas out of his reverie.  
  
"This person is someone you all have obviously not met." He said, voicing what everyone had most likely been thinking.  
  
"And there is a reason for that: I secretly fell in love with an Elven woman during the War of the Ring and she bore me a son, my first son."  
  
Legolas nearly fell over at this admission. He had a brother? Why hadn't his father told him this? A thousand other questions raced through his mind at that moment. One thing was for certain; he was going to interrogate his father something fierce when and if he became himself again. As he thought this, gasps of shock filled the hall. That is, until Thandruil raised his hand and silenced them.  
  
"I know this comes as a shock to you, but it is the truth and I wish no longer to hide it from you. I have been keeping the shame of this affair inside too long and it has nearly crushed my heart. Now, having revealed it, my heart is once again light. Having said that, he will arrive tomorrow morning. I shall hold a breakfast so that you all may meet him."  
  
Thandruil dismissed everyone before they could pound him with questions. Legolas watched his father's expression. Clearly revealing his life-long secret had been enough of an emotional event to last him a while.  
  
The Elf Prince watched Christine and Frodo go after his father, most likely to talk to him in private. Since they were great friends of his, they would be the only ones allowed to do so. 'Well, and me too.' Legolas thought, finally having an advantage in being a cat.  
Legolas followed the trio into the Royal Throne Room. Even though he had been in there many times, the beauty of the room never ceased to amaze him. He briefly studied it before taking a position next to Christine.  
  
"Why, Thandruil, why would you hide something like this?"  
  
Thandruil sighed before answering her. "Because I was ashamed of it. I would never have had this burden removed from my heart if my son hadn't disappeared." He drummed his fingers on the throne's wooden armrest. "Who would have thought that any good could come from such a disaster."  
  
"Do you still fear for Legolas?" Frodo asked, studying the King.  
  
Thandruil nodded. "Every minute." Tears stung the King's eyes. "I wish that I had not needed to force him to become King. Otherwise, he would still be here and in no danger."  
  
Legolas's heart lurched as he saw tears fall down his father's cheeks. He would've cried too if cats were able to do that.  
  
"I love my dear son Legolas with all of my Elven heart. I shall never stop grieving for him." He choked out, the smooth, musical quality of an Elf's voice gone. Instead, his voice was ragged with a deep paternal sadness.  
  
Legolas got up and jumped into his father's lap and rubbed his soft, furry head against his chest, trying his best to comfort him. 'I love you too, father.'  
  
Christine smiled at the gesture. "Ah! It appears the cat likes you and wants you to feel better."  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement. "He comforted Christine and I last night when we were fearing for Legolas ourselves."  
  
Thandruil allowed himself a grimace, then studied the cat. Funny, he thought, how the cat's fur matched the colour of Legolas's hair and cat's eyes were the same shade of blue as the Elven Prince's aswell. They were currently fixed on his face as if to say, "It's alright."  
  
"I shall name you after my son, dear cat." Thandruil said, after a long moment. "Your name is now Legolas." And with that, he proceeded to stroke the cat's soft fur.  
  
'If you only knew, father. If you only knew.' Legolas thought, and enjoyed the attention. In his heart, he promised to talk to his father not just about his brother, but about how he loved him despite what he had forced him to do.  
  
All of the revelations of that day hardened Legolas's determination to find out how to become himself again. Unfortunately, The Elven Prince knew that he would need the help of others for this task. That was nearly impossible since he was a cat and had no way of communicating with anyone. Still, he was not known for giving up even when there were plenty of odds against him. He would find a way. All he had to do was find a place to clear his mind so he could think. 


	4. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
IN RESPONSE TO A REVIEWER: I forgot to mention something when I first started this story, it is kind of a sequel meaning that I used characters from the first story in this one. (You don't have to read the other one to know what's going on in this story) to the other one that I wrote: When a Hobbit Loves a Woman. Sorry about that! Anyway, Christine is NOT a Hobbit by the way. Read the first one and you'll know what I mean. Oh, and I am TERRIBLY sorry for spelling Legolas's father's name wrong, it was an honest mistake. I'll fix it in this chapter.  
In the evening, Legolas escaped to one of the kingdom's outdoor gazebos; it was one of his favourite places besides the woods surrounding it. He pondered and pondered his situation until he was greatly frustrated. That's when a thought struck his mind. That would work! Overjoyed, he ran inside the palace as fast as his cat legs could carry him.  
  
Once inside, he ran down the hall to Christine and Frodo's room since it was closest. Unfortunately, The Elven Prince had been running a bit too fast and skidded a little before he came to a complete stop once he got their door. He pushed the door open with his head and hopped onto the bed.  
  
The two of them were sitting on the bed, talking.  
  
"Oh, hello there Legolas." Christine said, cooing at the cat.  
  
Legolas meowed at her and patted her leg with his paw, hoping she would take the hint that he wanted her to follow him.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?" He meowed again and hopped off the bed.  
  
"I wonder what he wants." Frodo asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well, let us follow him and find out." The Hobbit suggested. 'Hurray!' Legolas thought, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
Legolas led Christine and Frodo down the hall and stopped once he reached their destination.  
  
Frodo and Christine looked at each other as they realized that the cat had led them to the door of a secret room that only the three knew about. It was where they would escape and stay up all night laughing and talking. They had kept it a secret so that Thranduil wouldn't find out and spoil their fun since he hated it when anyone was up too late.  
  
They both stared at the cat with wonder. There was no way the cat could have known where the room was unless he was Legolas, which was impossible. Or was it?  
  
Christine studied the cat. The sense of familiarity she felt around the cat returned. Could it be true? Could this cat in front of them in fact be their friend? Her gut immediately told her that the theory they both had thought up was true.  
  
"Legolas, is that you?" Christine asked tentatively.  
  
Beside himself with joy again, he purred and gave her his best cat smile.  
  
"I will take that as a yes." Frodo said, still overwhelmed with wonder.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Legolas hung his head, indicating a no.  
  
"Hmm. we'll find a way to turn you back." She petted her friend reassuringly. Legolas purred shamelessly.  
  
Frodo, Christine and the newly recovered Prince of Mirkwood all ran down to the King's Quarters. Even though they knew he would asleep, there was no way that they could wait and tell him the morning. Especially after the conversation they had earlier that day.  
  
The three of them approached the King's Guards, who seemed shocked that they were still awake.  
  
"What are you doing up?" One of them asked.  
  
"We need to speak to the King." Frodo answered.  
  
The Guard gave them a funny look. "But he is asleep. Surely you know that."  
  
Christine huffed in frustration. "It's really important. It's about Legolas." She said, hoping that using the prince's name would help sway the Guard into letting them in.  
  
"Legolas? The Prince?"  
  
Christine nodded, annoyed that the Guard would ask such a stupid question.  
  
"Can it not wait until morning?"  
  
"No!" Christine picked Legolas up off the floor and held him in her arms.  
  
"We've found the Prince. He's right here." Frodo said, gesturing at the cat.  
  
The Guard looked at Frodo and Christine as if they had gone mad. "This is a CAT! It is not the Prince you fools!"  
  
Christine glared. "He was turned into a cat."  
  
"Lies! Go back to bed and take up your insane ramblings with the King in the morning."  
  
Frodo watched a look of pure anger on his wife's face. "Let us in or I'll tell Thranduil about this in the morning, saying that you denied him the knowledge that his son is alive. He'll have your heads for that I'm sure."  
  
Both Guards regarded her with surprise at the idea that she was angry and trying to defy them. Despite their looks, Christine stood her ground. She tapped her foot impatiently to emphasize her point.  
  
"Really now-" The other spoke for the first time, but Christine cut him off. "For the last time, LET US IN OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ELVISH ASSES!"  
  
Before either of the guards could say anything to her, the door to the King's chambers opened to reveal a very angry but tired Thranduil.  
  
"What is going on? Why are you shouting?" he demanded, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Thranduil, but this is important. We've found your son!" Frodo said, excitedly.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "Is this true?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that it was. "It is indeed!" Christine answered.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"Right here." Christine held up the blonde cat.  
  
Thranduil immediately frowned. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No!" Christine insisted. "It's not. This is your son. He was somehow turned into a cat. I'm not sure how, but it's the truth."  
  
The King studied the cat in her arms. Could it really be true? And if it was, how had it happened?  
  
"Legolas?" he asked, completely bewildered.  
  
The cat jumped into his arms and purred, startling Thranduil.  
  
'Yes it is me!'  
  
"I think you can take that as a yes." Frodo said, smiling.  
  
"So, then how do we turn him back to his original self?"  
  
Christine sighed. "That's the problem, Your Highness. We don't know how."  
  
The King of Mirkwood was silent for a moment as he pondered. There had to be something they could do. As for what, he was at a loss.  
  
"Well, one thing is for certain: figuring this out is going to take a long time. In the meantime, we must prepare ourselves for the arrival of the new King. Much is to be done. Now, all of you go back to bed. We shall deal with this properly in the morning."  
  
Nodding at the King's orders, Christine and Frodo proceeded to return to their room.  
  
"One last thing, you two." Thranduil said, getting them to stop for a moment. "Thank you for bringing this to me now. I shall forever be grateful." With a smile, he dismissed them and they were on their way.  
  
Legolas figured he could be dancing on a cloud if he could. Finally someone knew what had become of him. His friends and his father were happy again. That had to be the best part of it all, he decided. No more sorrowful faces every day.  
  
'I shall have to plan out just what I am going to say to everyone once I am an Elf again.' He muttered as he followed Christine and Frodo into their room.  
  
But he didn't mind doing that. It would be worth it just being normal again.  
  
"Thank God you're safe, Legolas." Christine said, stroking his fur. "We were all so afraid of what might have happened to you."  
  
'No worries now.'  
  
"But here you are, safe and sound." She smiled at him, then snuggled up to Frodo who embraced her.  
  
Legolas curled up at the end of the bed and slept feeling happier than he had in days. 


	5. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter Five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated! I've had writer's block with this story for the last little while. That and I were writing another story at the time aswell. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I promise to update this more often, so please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I am sorry. I have tried everything and I cannot fix this." Galandriel said, who had been called upon by Thranduil to help with their dire situation.  
  
Legolas, who was obviously still a cat, hung his head. Perhaps this was it. Maybe he would be a cat forever.  
  
'All this because of my foolishness.' He thought for the umpteenth time. Still, it stung to think about each time.  
  
Thranduil looked sorrowful and angry at the same time. "I thank you for trying." He said simply.  
  
Galandriel felt sympathy for the poor king. It was obvious to her that he loved his son dearly and he wouldn't he happy again until he was returned to his former self.  
  
"There may be another way." She said after a long moment.  
  
Thandruil's head shot up, his face full of hope. "Yes?"  
  
She nodded. "We must call on Gandalf the White. He is the most powerful wizard in all of Middle Earth. My heart tells me that he will have enough power to do what you request."  
  
Christine and Frodo's faces lit up. They would get to see their old friend again! Excitement filled both of their hearts.  
  
"Sounds like a kick-ass idea!" Christine said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone gave her a funny look, not understanding her words.  
  
Christine mentally smacked herself. She should have learned by now that her modern language was foreign to them. Well, she had actually, but sometimes she did slip up. Not matter though, she could easily correct herself.  
  
"I meant it sounds like a good idea."  
  
Frodo smiled at her small quirk. It was one of things he secretly loved about her.  
  
"Let it be so." Thranduil said, looking pointedly at his Royal Messenger who had been standing a few feet away. He nodded at his King and set out to complete his task.  
  
Christine squatted down so she could speak with Legolas. "You hear that? They're bringing Gandalf here to help! You'll be your old Elven self in no time." She said, teasing him about his age.  
  
Legolas batted at her playfully for the remark, only succeeding in making her laugh.  
  
Thranduil smiled at the exchange. It was nice to see merriment around the Palace again. 'Some sun is shining upon us now.' He thought to himself.  
Four days later, Christine, Frodo, Legolas and Thranduil stood outside watching Gandalf make his final approach towards the Palace.  
  
Christine and Frodo waved at him madly in their excitement. Gandalf smiled at their enthusiasm and waved back.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!" King Thranduil said cheerfully greeting the Wizard.  
  
"Hello, my dear friend." He said and gently hugged the King. Over his shoulder, he saw Christine and Frodo running down the steps. Gandalf released the king and embraced the two of them as they barreled into him.  
  
"Oh, how good it is to see you again!" Frodo shouted.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "It is good to see you again, Frodo."  
  
Christine smiled at him. "You look good for an old guy." She teased good- naturedly.  
  
Gandalf laughed heartily. "Ah, I have missed your humour, my dear Mrs. Baggins." He said, glancing at the ring on her finger.  
  
Just then, his eyebrows shot up. "You are with child!"  
  
Christine beamed at him. "Yes, I am eight months along now."  
  
"Are you going to have your baby here in Rivendell? A trip back home that late in your pregnancy doesn't seem favourable."  
  
Christine thought for a moment. "You're right about that, Gandalf. I think I will."  
  
Frodo smiled. "That would be most pleasant." The Hobbit said, liking the idea.  
  
Thranduil beamed at her decision. "This kingdom will rejoice at a birth at the Palace! We shall a lovely party for you to celebrate his or her arrival!"  
  
Christine blushed. "You don't have to-" The King cut her off. "Do not worry. I enjoy doing these events immensely. Now, you would not want to ruin my fun now would you?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Christine smiled, so it was his father that Legolas got his personality from. "No, I wouldn't want to do that."  
  
Thranduil smiled a full smile this time, realizing he'd won. Christine rolled her eyes playfully. Men and their egos, she thought.  
  
"Now," Gandalf said after a long moment. "Let us attend to the Prince, shall we?"  
  
They all headed back into the palace where Legolas was still sitting on the railing.  
  
"Ah, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, we shall have you back to yourself in no time." And with that, Gandalf scratched him behind his ears briefly.  
  
"So you can help him?" Christine asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, indeed." The wizard answered, then raised his arms in the air. He began chanting an ancient Elven spell.  
  
Legolas watched him, completely entranced. 'I hope this works, or I will have to get a cat bed and litter box.' He thought.  
  
Glowing light pink lights surrounded the Prince. Legolas fought the cat- like urge to bat at them. It seemed that each day that he spent as a cat, he adopted more and more cat-like behaviors. Why, just the other day he had chased a mouse around the palace. He hoped that in the small chance this spell didn't work, he wouldn't lose himself completely.  
  
Soon, there was smoke and Legolas could no longer see anyone around him. In another instant, it was cleared again and he saw Gandalf standing there, his arms down now. The only difference was there was a scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh, bother." Legolas heard him mutter. What was that about?  
  
"Good Lord!" Frodo and Christine said at the same time. Legolas looked down to see what had shocked them. To his surprise, his cat feet were gone and were replaced by cloven hooves. Now what in all of Middle was he?  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. It appears that you are now a goat." Legolas looked at the wizard, shocked.  
  
'I'm a goat?' he shouted. The Elven Prince started as a totally new sound came out of his mouth.  
  
Legolas caught sight of a mirror that was inside the Royal Throne Room. He gaped at his new form. He had long, white fur and two black horns that pointed towards his back and a beard.  
  
For some reason, he felt compelled to laugh at himself. Unfortunately, Legolas wasn't sure if goats could laugh. He tried anyway, and ended up making that same odd noise he'd made earlier. Feeling defeated, hung his head. He was so sure Gandalf could have helped him. Perhaps it was time to give up hope.  
  
"Don't be upset." Christine soothed, stroking his goat fur. "Gandalf will try again. Remember that he knows a lot of spells, not just that one. Maybe one in another language can help you out." She offered.  
  
Her words raised his spirits a little. 'I am going to need better patience.' Legolas noted to himself.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat, and picked another spell to try. "Let us hope this one works." He said to everyone. They all nodded and watched the Wizard work.  
  
He chanted in Dwarfish this time, loudly and boisterously as the race did. There was a loud boom at the end that echoed through the Palace. Everyone covered his or her ears.  
  
Christine brought out the mirror from the Throne Room so Legolas could see right away whether or not the spell had worked. Silently, they all waited anxiously.  
  
Legolas cautiously opened one eye after it was all finished. He noticed Christine holding the mirror and looked straight into it. His heart sank as he saw a blonde colored horse staring back at him.  
  
Throughout the afternoon, Legolas was turned into a rabbit, a frog, a hawk, a dragon, then finally back into a cat.  
  
"Perhaps this is hopeless." Frodo said sadly.  
  
Gandalf glared at the hobbit determinedly. "I will find a way. I just have to sit and think over more spells." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Legolas settled himself next to his father. "Do not worry, Legolas. Gandalf will not let us down," he said, hoping to comfort the Prince. Legolas sighed and lay down. To him, the situation looked grim, but if his father still believed so would he. After all, his father was a wise man and was hardly ever wrong about having faith.  
  
"That reminds me," Christine said all of sudden, "Why hasn't your other son arrived?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "He developed an independent streak and decided against coming here to claim the throne."  
  
Christine gaped at him. "I thought that he had no choice."  
  
"He was appointed a member of a different race of Elves that allow them to choose whether or not they wish to undertake such a duty as this."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Me aswell." Thranduil said sadly. "I do not wish to see the Kingdom fall to pieces. It would break my heart."  
  
Legolas stared at his father for a long moment, and in an instant made a decision. 'I will be King, father. I do not want you sad. I have been a fool, I should have accepted the duty from the beginning instead of trying to run from it.' He said, gently laying a paw on his father's knee.  
  
Thranduil stole a glance at his son and smiled, as though he had just heard what he had said.  
  
Just then, Gandalf burst into the room. "I know what to do! I know to change him back!" 


	6. An Elf Without Heaven: Chapter Six

"What is it, Gandalf? What must we do?" The King demanded as soon as he heard this.  
  
"It is a complicated spell that we must undertake to do this. I will need assistance from all of you."  
  
"We will do it!" Frodo said determinedly. "I will not have my friend suffer anymore than he has."  
  
Gandalf then explained exactly what each of them was to do. The Wizard was right, everyone realized. The spell was indeed difficult. But, they were going to try their best. And with that, they prepared for what was ahead.  
  
An hour or so later, they had everything they needed to begin.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Christine answered.  
  
"Now, remember, all of you must perform your tasks completely in sync with each other. Otherwise, this spell will lose its necessary potency to work properly." Everyone nodded, understanding his words.  
  
Legolas watched as the spell began. His father was to his left, holding an ancient book in his hands and chanting some ancient words. Christine was to his right sprinkling some sort of dust around him. Frodo was laying rocks in an unusual pattern in time with certain words that his father was chanting. Gandalf stood just behind Christine. He was concentrating, channeling his magic into the spell.  
  
Legolas stood still not wanting to hinder their efforts, but he couldn't help but be fascinated by it all. 'Always the curious Elf.' His father would say if he knew that he was thinking.  
  
Just then, Thranduil shouted a word that Legolas figured meant the spell was at its end. He was right. A large white light filled the room and was gone as if it had never appeared.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, fearing to look in the mirror and see what he had been turned into this time. Slowly, however, he did open his eyes. He started as he took in his reflection. He was himself again! He touched his hair, face, and ears just to make sure it wasn't a trick of some kind. No, it was real. A large smile spread across the Elf's face.  
  
"We did it!" Christine exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "We did indeed. You all were immensely helpful and should be very proud of yourselves."  
  
Legolas quickly stood up from his place on the floor and joyfully hugged his friends, then his father.  
  
"Oh, how we worried about you." Thranduil said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Legolas gave him a tearful smile. "I do love you father and I shall take my place as King here. I will not run from it anymore."  
  
Thranduil hugged his son once again. "I do love you too and I will not force this upon you, my son. I did some deep thinking during this mess and I realized that I would be burdening your soul if you were forced to undertake being King. Your heart, I have realized, is in being free. I will not watch the light of your happiness fade from your eyes."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what his father was telling him. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I am sure. There is no question of that."  
  
Legolas smiled at his father gratefully. "Thank you." He whispered. "You are welcome." The King of Mirkwood said simply.  
  
And with that, the King decreed that there would a party in honor of the Prince. Joyful cheering filled the palace for the first time in days.  
  
***One Month Later***  
  
Christine let out a gasp. Thranduil, Legolas, and Frodo all turned to look at her.  
  
"The baby's coming!" Christine breathed out cradling her stomach. All three of them plus several Elf nurses helped her into the Royal Birthing Room.  
  
Legolas bit back a laugh as Frodo worried himself silly about Christine. "It's alright by friend. She's in good hands."  
  
Frodo nodded, but still looked nervous anyway. That's when he noticed a very knowing look on Thranduil's face. The Hobbit envied him for he had gone through this before and knew what to expect.  
  
"Legolas is right, all will be well. Your wife is in good hands, Frodo. Those nurses are the finest in Mirkwood."  
  
Frodo let out a breath, feeling slightly better. "But I still worry anyway."  
  
Thranduil nodded in understanding. "It is alright. I worried myself silly when my wife was giving birth to Legolas."  
  
Frodo gave a small smile then went to hold his wife's hand to comfort her.  
  
"Frodo," Christine grunted as the contractions hit her once more. "If you ever so much as even think about having children again, I will personally crush your vitals with my bare hands!"  
  
Frodo jumped back, colliding with Legolas's chest. Legolas steadied him.  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Ah, my wife said the same to me. Do not worry Frodo, they do not mean that. It is because the birthing, sadly, is inevitably painful at certain times."  
  
Frodo sighed. Still, he didn't venture near her for fear that she might come through with her threat while the process was still going on. Thranduil smiled, not blaming the Hobbit one little bit.  
  
As it went on, they all grew shocked at the words that came out of Christine's mouth at the final phase of delivery. Never had they imagined she knew so many curse words.  
  
Minutes later, the sounds of a baby's cries could be heard along with the cheers of everyone in the room.  
  
Frodo rushed to his wife's side so that he could see the baby. He smiled as sharp green eyes stared back at him.  
  
"It's a girl." Frodo said. Christine nodded and laughed.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Legolas asked.  
  
Christine stared down at her baby and thought for a long moment. Then she said, "Sarah."  
  
"That's a lovely name!" Thranduil said, smiling. "What does it mean?" "It doesn't have a meaning. It's my Aunt's name."  
  
"I like it too." Frodo said. "Our little Sarah." He murmured, then stroked the baby's head.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly at his friends. They had what they had always wanted and so did he. Life just couldn't get any better.  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
